Fell
by DEACTIVEDUSER
Summary: There's another side to Soda's romance that never really did get told.Some cursing.Chapter 3:Sandy's POV. Full circle.
1. Soda:Fell

_/A.N/Another story! I've finally written something! __J Now, really, I'm not even that big of a supporter of this pairing.(you'll know what I mean by the end of this.) In fact, if you strip this down I rather hate it but I want to do more Steve love so...there. Review me please!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

_You can't change things, they fall into place all in its own pace. In its own way. You don't expect it, you accept it. But like so many things, I didn't plan for this to happen. It just happened and just is-like falling in love before you know it or arguing with someone when a particular word cuts deeper than expected-and you find yourself at a loss before realizing a string of words have already escaped from your lips, more hurtful and cutting than you ever intended. _

_You didn't mean to._

_You never did._

_But then like a bad movie, he or she asks, as they always do..._

"_So why say it?"_

_And then there is the other group. The words you never say until its too late. Those, you know, hurt the most._

_

* * *

_

The moon hung low enough in the sky that I was sure it would fade soon as the stars all already had and allow the Sun to come and take its place. The trees were still and there was no breeze but weirdly enough, the water still rippled. I opened my eyes blearily, wishing so badly to be back home in my own bed with Ponyboy.

"What time is it?" Steve asked.

"Late enough." I told him shortly, stifling a yawn. I hadn't wanted to come out and see her. I knew what would happen if I did. The knowledge that I even liked her that way made me feel guilty but I followed Steve anyway when he asked me to. I don't know why he asked me to.

His face fell and I felt even worse because I knew what he was really asking, "Do you think she'll come?"

I opened my mouth to say sorry or something but he cut me off,

"Fuck it, Soda. Why are we even here? I knew she wouldn't show just 'cause I fucking asked her to."

I said nothing, letting him grow angrier and angrier. He stood up from the bench.

"Fuck," he screamed, kicking the ground.

"Steve. Buddy." I said but Steve snapped at me, a string of curses that he had used before but never, never on me. Not angrily anyway. It was always friendly, joking and I was surprised by how much this stung me. But I shrugged it off. He was only angry, after all. He didn't mean it. But when I put my hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off, that's when I realize Steve is not just angry. Steve is..._angry._

He's really angry. His eyes are flashing and he's shaking all over, itching to punch something. Upset, pissed off at the world. He sat back down at the bench and I followed suit, unsure if he might try to take a swing at me.

I didn't know he liked her this much and the guilt feeling in my stomach twisted harder.

He stared at the ground.

I didn't know what to do.

I sighed and Steve looked up. Not entirely up, just a little bit.

"You really like her, huh, Steve?" I said softly.

No reply.

"Hey, buddy. Don't worry. She ain't worth your time." I told him.

No reply again and I'm about to give up but then...

"Soda?"

"Yeah?" His voice sounds hoarse and I wondered if he's gonna tell me to shut up.

"Fuck. I really liked her."

I didn't say anything again but this time Steve looked up. Entirely up and straight at me.

"Its too bad she likes you." he said and I felt even worse now. Its as though his voice is full of broken glass and that smile looked too bitter to be real. He looked broken. Sad. And I hated myself then because well...what can I say?

I sort of like Sandy as well too.

* * *

A.N/Good enough for a review? ;) (I've edited this as well. :) )


	2. Steve:Fight

/A.N/: The second chapter of Fell. I've decided its going to be a next chapter's going to be...you guessed contestant number you like this chapter. :)

disclaimer:I own nothing.

* * *

_Most of the time in life, you get one chance but I was lucky enough to get another. Its too bad that I just screwed it up too._

_Sometimes, I think it wasn't really my fault. Its not as though I ever had a say in anything and I sure as hell didn't have a say in how anything in my life goes. But her? I thought she could fix it up. She didn't though and I'm just left here, pretending to not be that bothered._

_But...there wasn't really a choice, was there?_

_I'm alone and you're with him but now, you're not with him and we're both alone and you're godknowswhere. Hope you're happy about that. But I know you pretty good and wherever you are...I know you ain't happy about that._

_I'm sorry but what else can I say?What more can I not say to make it hurt less?_

_

* * *

_

I thought I had a chance. A chance with the soft-edged, soft-spoken girl who stepped into the DX that day. A chance to make it all right. Not just with her, in love. Maybe with my whole life. She seemed like the sort who could make it happen with her bright blue eyes and long swishy hair.

Her car needed fixing. Well, yeah , I told her, I can fix it. It was an easy job, there was no one there and she made words flow out of my mouth like they never did. I found myself, lying to her to buy more time.

"_I think you got something wrong here," _I said.

"_Yeah?"_

I bet she knew what I was doing but she played along and I found I liked that pretty damn good too. But even I can't stretch a task that takes up fifteen minutes into two hours. She looked towards the door nervously and I knew what she was thinking.

"Boyfriend?" I asked, a jealous feeling already simmering.

"Nah," she said, smiling(and I swear its like my heart skipped a beat). "I'm supposed to cook tonight for my family."

She fiddled with a thin silver band on her index finger and believe me, I felt real shocked. She looked sixteen...seventeen. Surely she ain't _married _?

She followed me eyes to the ring and laughed.

"No...Steve," she leaned forward to read my tag. "I'm not _married_. I just wear this to put guys off."

"And I ain't a guy?" I questioned.

She laughed again, a soft tinkle like wind chimes.

"You're not _just _a guy, I guess," she said finally, blushing crazily.

I grinned at her.

Eventually she had to go home but she promised to come down again when she had the time. I got her number and wrote it down on the inside of my arm. Eventually, that washed off too but I had already memorized her number already. But her promise to come again? I held her to that and she kept it. A few weeks came and went but she came again and whaddya know? I was alone again then too.

One time, Soda was here at the DX with me, just goofing off. I was in the back, looking for something when I heard Soda say, "Well, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

I walked out and there she was. She laughed and I smiled. Soda tuned to me.

"Hey Stevie! Its a pretty girl! You ever see one of 'em real life ones before?" he joked.

"Sure, I have. Bet you haven't though," I shot back, grinning.

He laughed before turning to her.

"And what's your name?" he asked.

"Sandy."

* * *

/A.N/: Reviews? Please? :D


	3. Sandy:Broke

/A.N/ Far,far shorter than what I normally write but I'm out of steam for this plot line can I say?I wish I had left this as a one-shot but I didn't and I really hate to leave stories midway so yeah,here's the last chapter. :) Hope you enjoy it but if you hate it,I can get where you're coming ! please? :)

disclaimer:I own nothing.

* * *

_I never wanted it to be so._

_Never wanted to have to choose between him and you...but when I saw him,it felt as though there was'nt even really a choice. I wanted him. Needed him. Him and you._

_Him and you._

_Don't make me say it._

_Him and you._

_I like you but..._

_I love him._

_What can I say to make it hurt less?_

_

* * *

_

"So. Soda pop. That's an unusual name." I commented.

The DX was empty except for Steve and me as it always seemed to be so whenever I came down. Now I wondered though if it was more than just a coincidence. Soda pop had rushed home early that day, remembering he had to do something and me? I had spent the whole of the last week, thinking about him.

Steve laughed. I liked it when he did. It sounded like a shout. Disarmingly loud and startling but good-natured all the same. But when he laughed this time ,it surprised me how harsh it sounded. How soft and brittle but angry. Steve might be sarcastic but I had never heard him downright mean.

"You oughta hear his brother's name." he said. "Ponyboy."

I gave him a small smile, recognizing an undercurrent of affection when he said the boy's name.

A lull in the conversation.

It suddenly felt stilted and forced.

"Is he in your class?" I asked.

"Yeah." he nodded. 'Soda's my best buddy."

Steve grinned but it fades quickly and he looks hard at me. Looks at me intensely.

"You...are you..." he muttered. "Do you like him?"

"He's good-looking." I said non-committedly, fiddling with my ring.

He stared at me.

"You like him." he said softly.

Oh god. I didn't know what to do.

I knew Steve liked me and i didn't want this to end badly. He's a good friend but that's all he was. A friend. I wasn't interested in much more than that. I didn't answer him, casting my eyes downwards.

His tennis shoes came into view. They looked tattered and weather-beaten with tears at the sides.

He's too near and before I can move away, he kisses me. On the lips.

He kisses softly, gently pressing his fingers to my cheeks. Its not like all the other boys before this. But its not his face I see when I close my eyes. He stepped back but doesn't let go, his fingers still on my cheeks.

"Will you meet me at the park tonight?" he asked.

"I will," I told him but I knew I wouldn't.

_Full circle._

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
